


carry out, my love

by theaprilshowers



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Richie is a big dork but Eddie finds it charming, also Richie and Eddie are happy alive and in love, that's also canon fuck you Stephen King, that's literally canon thank you Stephen King
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 23:55:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20016865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theaprilshowers/pseuds/theaprilshowers
Summary: As Eddie starts to unlock his door, he can’t help thinking about how lucky he is. He has a great job, a nice apartment, and his boyfriend… he has the best, most wonderful, amazing….“Baby, you're looking fire hot. I'll have you open all night like you’re I-HOP. I’ll take you home baby let you keep me company. You gimme some of you, I give you some of me!”…most ridiculous boyfriend on the planet.(for the @itfandomprompts day prompt - domestic au)





	carry out, my love

**Author's Note:**

> warning: an obscene amount of justin timberlake references. 
> 
> if you haven't listened to "Carry Out" by Timbaland ft. Justin Timberlake or "My Love" by Justin Timberlake ft. T.I., you're missing out. I know the songs are like 10 years old, but they are filled with sexual innuendos, food puns, and horrible pick-up lines... the ultimate richiecore.

Eddie releases a large sigh of relief as the elevator doors open in front of him. With much effort, he pulls himself off the elevator wall he is leaning on (almost dropping the carry out Chinese food he has in his hand) and starts the short walk down the hallway towards his apartment. 

Today had been a long, long day. The emergency room became extra busy halfway through his shift due to a large motor vehicle crash on one of the city’s most active highways. It felt like he was on his feet all day; scrambling to get his patients’ labs drawn, constantly talking with doctors about surgeries, and trying to comfort families about their injured loved ones. 

He loves his job but he is exhausted and just wants a relaxing night at home with his boyfriend. 

As the thought of Richie appears in his head, a smile creeps onto his tired face. Richie always knows how to unwind Eddie down from any stress. 

Tonight will be perfect. Eddie picked up food from their favorite Chinese restaurant on his way home from work, so Richie will probably spend the whole dinner feeding Eddie sesame chicken from his chopsticks. And then the night would wind down to them watching some show on Netflix while Richie massaged his legs. And maybe if he wasn’t too exhausted, they would conclude the night with some slow, sappy sex in bed. It was exactly what he needed after this hectic today.

As he starts to unlock his door, he can’t help thinking about how lucky he is. He has a great job, a nice apartment, and his boyfriend… he has the best, most wonderful, amazing….

“ _Baby, you're looking fire hot. I'll have you open all night like you’re I-HOP. I’ll take you home baby let you keep me company. You gimme some of you, I give you some of me!_ ”

…most ridiculous boyfriend on the planet.

Eddie steps into his apartment and closes the door behind him, not moving any further because the image in front him is too much to process right now. 

So, he takes in the scene in small steps. 

One: Richie, in his boxers and ratty Nirvana t-shirt, has not noticed Eddie has arrived home. 

Two: Richie is currently moving plates and utensils from the kitchen cabinets to the coffee table in the living room. 

Three: Richie has just stubbed his toe on the coffee table and just exclaimed a litany of curses, but has now continued his previous act of…

Four: Richie is singing and dancing (badly) along to _Carry Out_ by Timbaland featuring Justin Timberlake, which is playing loudly from the speakers in the living room. 

Eddie just sighs as he shakes his head. He should have expected this the moment Richie texted him this afternoon asking him to pick up dinner on the way home. 

Richie always says that _Carry Out_ is the song that brought him and Eddie together. Eddie flat out refuses to agree with this, because no way in hell is a Justin Timberlake song being connected to their relationship. 

And ok, sure, it is technically true that when Eddie was working at a pizza diner during his college years to make some money, Richie would come in frequently and use the lyrics as a way to flirt with Eddie. 

Eddie, who does consider himself pretty hip with pop culture references, had no idea Richie was referring to the song every time he came in. He just thought Richie was a weird, slightly dorky (and adorable) guy who probably ate more pizza than was humanly acceptable and had horrible pick-up lines like “ _You look good, baby must taste heavenly, I'm pretty sure that you got your own recipe_ ” or “ _Baby get my order right, no errors, I'mma touch you in all the right areas._ ” 

Richie did this for two weeks straight, and Eddie for the most part ignored it, only slightly blushing when Richie gave a cheeky grin and wink as he left the restaurant. It was only when Eddie told Richie he was about to call the police on him for harassment if he didn’t stop, did Richie stumble to get out his phone and play the song in full. 

All the cool man façade Richie was trying to present with his bad flirting fell as he tried to explain. 

“I thought it would be funny ya know? I mean the song is called _Carry Out_ , and I’m _carrying out_ food, but I kinda want to _carry out_ the cute cashier.” He rambled nervously over the chorus of song. “I’m sorry I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable, my roommate Bill thought it was a good idea.” He hung his head down in shame. 

And if the other boy didn’t look so pitiful, Eddie probably would have laughed in his face. Instead he said, “You know, you could have just asked me out and saved yourself the trouble.” 

Richie’s head shot back up so quickly Eddie thought he head might have disconnected from his neck for a moment. “Are you serious?” His eyes were wide in disbelief but his face had the smallest glimpse of hope in it. (Eddie denies that his heart skipped a beat at Richie’s expression.)

“Only one way to find out I guess.” Eddie knows he was being cheeky, but it was kind of funny seeing the other boy sweat after a couple of weeks of trying way too hard. 

Richie opened and closed his mouth several times. It seemed that after flirting via dumb song lyrics made him unable to just ask the actual question he wanted answered. After several moments, he cleared his throat and said, “So, Eds…” 

“Not my name.” Eddie pointed at his nametag that clearly read _Eddie._

“Well, you gotta admit it’s a cute nickname.” His cheeky grin slowly inching back on his face.

“It’s not gonna do you a lot of favors here though.” 

Richie’s grin just widens. “Alright, Eddie. The pizza boy of my dreams.” Eddie couldn’t suppress the roll of his eyes or the smile forming on his face. “Will you go out on a date with me, the poor, but arguably better and more charming version of Justin Timberlake?” 

Eddie also couldn’t stop the laugh that came out of him. “Honestly, I want to say no because all I know about you is that you eat too much pizza, make weird voices, and have bad taste in music.” He looked up at Richie’s anticipative face and for some reason he didn’t want to let this boy down. And hey, he’s nineteen years old, one date couldn’t hurt. “But… yes. I will go out on a date with you.”

And then Richie was full on beaming as he fist bumps the air. “You won’t fucking regret it Eddie I promise!” 

And Eddie really couldn’t deny the increase in his heart rate or how pleased he felt. “I better not Trashmouth. No pizza please, and for the love of god, no references to Justin Timberlake unless it’s NSYNC related.” 

Richie lets out a laugh and it’s bright and light just like him. “I solemnly swear Eddie, it’ll be the best date you’ve ever had.” And he sounded so certain of it, that Eddie actually believed him. Richie started walking backwards out of the restaurant, holding the pizza precariously in the palm of one hand. “Ok, I gotta go but I’ll text you later about our date,” he wiggled his eyebrows like the loser he was (and still is). 

Eddie rolled his eyes but just seeing Richie so enthusiastic about this made his heart do little flips against his ribs. 

Richie gave one last smile as he closed the door and Eddie starting fussing around the cash register with a dumb smile plastered on his face. But then, less than a minute later, RIchie came rushing back into the restaurant flustered and embarrassed. 

“Eds, your number,” he all but panted out, “What’s your number?” 

Eddie just smiled coyly back at him. “Check the receipt dumbass.” 

Richie quickly glanced down at the receipt on top of the pizza box, and then looked back up at Eddie with sparkling eyes. “You sly dog, you might just be the one.” 

Eddie still hasn’t recovered from that line, and that was six years ago. 

A lot has happened in those six years. They went on that first date, which showed Eddie that yes, Richie was indeed a crude, weird dumbass, but he was also charming and sweet and funny as hell. And the dinner may have ended with a Richie spilling spaghetti on Eddie and then proceeding to call him _Eddie Spaghetti_ for the rest of the night, but the date ended with a soft kiss and promise to meet up again. 

And they did keep that promise. Many dates and kisses later, Eddie officially had a boyfriend. 

In six years, Eddie graduated college, became a nurse, fell in love, and moved into a tiny apartment with Richie, which he was standing in right now while his boyfriend continued to show how much of a dork he really is. 

Eddie clears his throat. Richie whips around at the noise, stopping his movements and instead beams at Eddie like he’s the sun. 

“Eds, baby, you’re back!” 

“I –“ but he can’t finish the sentence because Richie has now resumed his singing and is shimmying his body towards Eddie. 

“ _Take my order cause your body like a - carry out. Let me walk into your body 'til you - hear me out. Turn me on my baby, don't you - cut me out._ ” 

Once he’s finally in front of Eddie, he leans down to press a lingering kiss to Eddie’s mouth, humming the rest of the chorus against his lips. When he pulls away his eyes are bright and he takes the bag filled with their dinner over to the coffee table. 

And Eddie wants to be annoyed, even though a smile is threatening to escape, so he says, “If you play this song every time I get carry-out, I’m never going to bring home food again, _also_ , I’ll break up with you.” 

Richie just laughs, because he knows Eddie well enough to know when he is bluffing. “But baby, you love this song.” 

“I hate this song.” He deadpans. 

“This is the song that got us together!” Richie whines. 

“Stop saying that! It isn’t!” 

“Ok, but what was the song that was playing when I asked you out?” When Eddie refuses to answer Richie presses on. “Huh Eds? What song?”

Eddie crosses his arms, glares at Richie’s cheeky face, and grumbles, “It was this stupid song, you idiot.” 

“It sure was.” He wraps his arms around Eddie’s stiff frame. “I saw on the news about the huge crash on the highway, and knew all those patients would be coming to your hospital and you would be busy all day.” Eddie looks up at Richie who is already looking down at him with tender eyes. “I texted you to pick up food because I wanted to play this song when you came in, because as much as you claim to hate it, I know it makes you laugh and feel nostalgic… but if that’s changed I’ll turn it off.”

“No!” Eddie yells while wrapping his arms around Richie, tightening his hold so Richie can’t leave his side. “You sentimental asshole,” he mutters against his chest, “I can’t believe you would do that for me.” 

Richie chuckles and Eddie can feel the vibrations from it where his head is resting against Richie’s chest. “I would do anything for you Eds.” Eddie just hugs him tighter. 

Richie rubs his hands up and down Eddie’s back and then presses a light kiss to his head. He takes Eddie’s hand and moves him over to sit on the couch. Eddie immediately takes off his shoes and tucks his feet underneath him, snuggling in close to Richie’s side. 

“You were right.” Eddie whispers into Richie’s neck. 

“Hm?” Richie hums, playing with the hair on the nape of Eddie’s head. 

“I don’t hate the song. It really does make me stupidly happy whenever I hear it because it reminds me of how stupid you were and how even though I didn’t know a single thing about you, I was still charmed by you.” 

“You really thought I was bringing _sexy back_ right?” 

“Oh my god, STOP.” Eddie buries his head in his hands and Richie gives a loud chortle. “No more Justin Timberlake references.” 

“Well, I guess my proposal plans are out the window then.” Richie heaves a heavy sigh. 

Eddie freezes. He takes his head out of his hands to gaze at Richie. “What?” 

Richie pulls out his phone as _Carry Out_ comes to a close but then another song starts playing immediately after. Eddie vaguely knows the melody but he can already guess who the singer is.

Then, Richie clears his throat and with his scratchy voice starts singing along: 

“ _If I wrote you a symphony, just to say how much you mean to me. What would you do?_ ”

Eddie’s eyes widen in surprise. “What -?” But he can’t finish because Richie continues singing. 

“ _If I told you, you were beautiful. Would you date me on the regular? Tell me, would you?_ ”

“I’m already dating you on the regular,” Eddie snaps, “but if you don’t tell me what this is we’re breaking up.”

Richie ignores him again to keep chanting the lyrics. “ _Well, baby, I've been around the world, but I ain't seen myself another boy like you._ ”

“Richie please.” Eddie sighs exasperatedly. 

“ _This ring here represents my heart, but there's just one thing I need from you - saying ‘I do.’_ ” The music continues playing but Richie has stopped singing. He has his infamous crooked grin on his face and Eddie falls more in love with the idiot because it. 

“Richie Tozier if you just proposed to me with Justin Timberlake lyrics I will murder you and no one will find the body.” 

“Ah, I always knew you would be the one to end me babe.” He pulls Eddie in so Eddie has no choice but to sit in his lap. Eddie huffs along the way trying not to smile. “And no, no ring today to represent my heart, but the idea is pretty gnarly don’t you think? Plus the song is called _My Love_ how perfect is that for us?” 

“Gnarly?” Eddie squeaks, situating himself more comfortably in Richie’s lap. “Don’t you think having one Justin Timberlake song connected to our relationship is enough? Now you want two? It’s like you don’t know me at all.” He shakes his head forlornly. 

“I think I know you the best, Eddie my love.” Richie whispers in his ear, sending a tingling shiver down his spine. “Ok, I’ll bite.” And he does, nipping down on Eddie’s earlobe to cause Eddie into a startled yelp. “If you could pick one song to propose with what would it be?” 

Eddie glares at his boyfriend before he contemplates on an answer. “I mean…” he says after a minute of silently thinking. “I always thought _Marry You_ by Bruno Mars kind of encapsulated our relationship.” He breathes out sheepishly. 

“Oh oh oh!” Richie responds giddily, “you have thought about this!” 

Eddie playfully hits his chest, but Richie just takes it to intertwine their hands together. “No!” Eddie responds defensively but he’s laughing. “I think it’s way too cliché to propose to someone with a song. But, if I ever had to pick one, since _you asked_ , I would pick that song. It’s spontaneous and dumb and lighthearted like us.” 

Richie gives him a sweet smile, but then his eyes shine teasingly. “I know you just want to recreate that Glee sequence with that song.” 

Eddie lets out a loud laugh. “Oh my God,” he tries to control his giggles, “you’ve found my secret, all I want is a Glee themed wedding.” 

Richie says as he firmly wraps his arms around Eddie’s waist. “I told ya I know you the best.”

He’s looking so soft and tender in the moment that Eddie can’t help but give him a deep, meaningful kiss. 

“I love you.” Eddie whispers against Richie’s mouth. “You drive me crazy, but I love you.” He feels Richie’s lips move into a smile.

“I love you too.” He gives Eddie another quick kiss on the lips. “One day we are going to get married and our first dance will be to _Carry Out_ and there’s nothing you can do about it.” 

Eddie pretends to be contrite but knows he’s failing. “As long as I get to marry you, nothing else really matters.” 

Richie looks at him delighted; every surface of his face dazzling that it makes Eddie’s heart swell uncontrollably. “Always the sap in the relationship.” He nips Eddie’s nose causing the smaller man to scrunch up his face. “Cute, cute, cute! Now, let’s eat this carry out, my love! Maybe there will be room for dessert because I want a piece.” 

And as Richie nibbles on Eddie’s neck to start opening the Chinese food cartons now singing the lyrics to _You Drive Me Crazy_ by Britney Spears, Eddie can’t help but think about the small velvet box hidden behind some nursing textbooks in the same room they are sitting in. 

_Yes, we’re going to get married_ , Eddie happily thinks, _real soon in fact._

**Author's Note:**

> yes, i know this was dumb but let me know what else you think by commenting below or talking to be on tumblr @jwilliambyers.
> 
> also let me know what you think reddie's first wedding dance song would be, because even though eddie said he wouldn't care if it was carry out, you know that shit won't fly on the actual day lol.


End file.
